


Love You Too, Asshole

by DragonWyrd316



Series: Saintly Sinners [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss gets shot during a fight.  Li's had feelings for Johnny for a while now.  Johnny finds out in the most interesting of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too, Asshole

He’d been shot before.  Living the life he had, guns were an everyday thing, almost.  This was different, however.  The way he felt was all too similar to the hazy pain he’d experienced from the shrapnel of the coma inducing bomb that had pierced his body.  He’d beaten death that time.  Perhaps it had decided the time had come to collect the debt.

“Fuck, the boss is down!  We need to haul ass out of here, Shaundi, before any more Masako show up,” he heard Pierce panicking.  He barely felt himself being lifted and supported as the two helped him to a nearby vehicle and got him inside.  “Call our in-house medic while I get a hold of Gat and let him know what to expect.”

“You got it,” Shaundi’s voice faded as Li lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you’re feeling well enough, boss?” Pierce asked as Li swung his legs out of the bed and stood, taking a moment to gather his strength and hitch up the sweatpants that threatened to fall down his hips.  The bandage that wrapped from the middle of his abdomen around the left side of his chest back to his spine pulled a bit, though not as much as the bullet wound it protected.

“I feel gritty and sticky and just… blech.  Nothing’s going to keep me from taking a shower,” Li grumbled.  “Grab one of those huge gallon sized freezer bags out of the drawer in the kitchen and bring the water proof medical tape.  We’ll tape that shit over the bandage so the fuckin’ thing doesn’t get wet and Nurse Ratchett doesn’t come down on my ass, and then I’m going to stand under the hot water for a few years.”

“Johnny might take offense at being called Nurse Ratchett,” Pierce chuckled a moment later when he returned with the requested items.

“The fuck he would,” Li grinned.  Grabbing the bag, he ripped it down the seams and between the two of them they covered the bandage well enough that the shower water wouldn’t leak and make a mess of it.  “Besides, outside of a bit of tightness, I feel fine.  I’ll feel even better after I’ve got all the grime scrubbed off me.”

“You want me to hang outside just in case you need any help?”

“Stop being such a mom, Pierce.  I’m a big boy.  I can take care of myself.”  Running his fingers through the blue tipped black spikes of his hair, Li turned his sea-green/blue/silver-gray hazel eyes on his friend and lieutenant.

“Fine, but if you fall on your ass, I’m not going to take the heat for it,” Pierce replied, shooting off a lazy salute to his friend then turning and heading towards the entertainment room to see if he could find some reruns of Project Runway.

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s back, Li walked into the bathroom and shucked his sweats, turning the shower on and ducking in to soak himself with the muscle relaxing heat of the water raining over him.

 

* * *

 

“You what?” Johnny bit out, staring at Pierce as the other man shrank down in one of the recliners in front of the TV.  “How long has he been in there?”

“Maybe 20 minutes?  I’ve kept the volume on the TV low enough to keep an ear out.  He’s fine.”

“You’d better as fuck hope he’s all right.  These fuckers have taken enough from me… us… and I’m not letting them take another.  Bad enough the Saints lost him for five fuckin’ years already,” Johnny snarled, stalking off towards the master bathroom.

“Fuck me,” Pierce muttered, sliding further down in his seat.

 

* * *

 

Johnny’s heart stuttered in his chest as he stared at the hazy figure of his boss through the frosted glass of the shower stall.  All he could make out was Li’s backside, but the way the man was leaning against the shower wall had him worried that his friend was near to collapse.  Taking a step toward the shower, he stopped when a low, guttural moan echoed off the walls of the bathroom.  Recognizing the moan for what it was, he began to back towards the door to give his friend some needed privacy.

“John-nyyyyy.”

The broken sigh had Gat stopping in his tracks, a grin curving his lips.  Quickly divesting himself of his clothes, Johnny snuck into the shower before even a cool breeze could inform Li of his presence.

“I’m right here babe,” he whispered into Li’s ear as he reached around to replace his boss’s hand around his cock with his own.

“Sonuva…” Li started to exclaim, his body stiffening out of shock for a moment before going boneless under the expertise of Gat’s hand as the man began a maddening pattern of stroking and squeezing, stopping every so often to tease his thumb over the tip of his cock.  “Oh god…”

“Far from it, unless it’s between the sheets,” he heard Gat laugh in his ear, though he could barely focus on anything other than the feel of Johnny’s warm breath against his temple, the gun calloused hand wrapped around his dick, and the hot water pelting his skin.

“S-Smart ass,” he stuttered, letting out another moan.  “Not going to last lo… nnngggghhhhh,” he shuddered, back arching against Gat’s chest, his hips thrusting against the fingers that were now milking every bit of his length as his cum splattered the shower wall in front of him.  Letting the strong arms of the man behind him hold him up and usher him out of the shower when he’d gathered enough of his wits about him to turn the water off, Li gripped the edge of the nearby sink and stood there, body shaking from a combination of the aftermath and the coolness of the room air that wrapped around him.

“At least you had the presence of mind to wrap this up before going into the shower,” Gat murmured, gently running a warmed towel over Li’s body before carefully removing the plastic covering the bandage.

“Wh-Why’d you…?” Li’s face was a flaming red, embarrassment keeping him from turning around to look at the man who’d been his friend and right hand, while internally cursing himself for not having the balls to face him.

“Maybe because I’ve got a thing for you too?  What a way to find out though,” Johnny smirked, though his touch was light when he uncurled Li’s fingers from the sink and turned the man to face him.  “How long, Li?”

Sighing, Li scrubbed his hands over his face, wishing the blush would go away.  “Not long after I was blooded into the gang.”

“Why didn’t you say somethin’, man?”

“Yeah… I could see that going over real well.  ‘Hey, Johnny, you’re a real bad-ass and not only do I look up to you but damn what I wouldn’t give to have you fuck me 10 ways from Sunday, even though I know I’m not as cute as your girlfriend.’  Nah, didn’t wanna have my body turned into a pretzel and tossed into the river.”

“You’d make a damned hot looking pretzel, though,” Johnny quipped.  Li stared at him for a moment then snorted out a laugh that turned into a groan when it pulled on the bullet wound in his side.

“Fuck, totally forgot about that for a moment,” Li gasped, though he was still grinning. 

“And your goofy ass is going back to bed,” Gat ordered, gently shoving the boss out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

“Only if you promise to snuggle with me til I fall asleep,” Li waggled his brows at his friend.

“Didn’t realize a hand job would turn you into such a woman,” Johnny joked, flicking his finger against one of Li’s ears, earning a theatrical scowl from the other man. 

“Fine then.  You’re relegated to the couch,” Li stuck his nose up in the air and tried to flounce over to the bed, failing as the pain became a bit too much and he paled, his legs threatening to give way.

“Dammit,” Gat grabbed onto the boss before the man’s knees buckled and lowered him to the bed.  “We’ll continue this later when you’re feeling better.  Shouldn’t’ve fuckin’ touched you yet,” he muttered, mentally kicking himself.

“Still love ya though,” Li murmured, yawning, his eyes drifting closed.  Johnny stared down at his boss, a hand reaching up to rub unconsciously over his heart.  Shaking his head, he tugged the blankets over the sleeping man and sighed.  “Love you too, asshole.”


End file.
